Silent Wings
by JoJo419
Summary: A group of mutants(with a new version of Lloyd Garmadon) has escaped from the school. Nova,the leader of the group,now tries to find the Hideaway. A place where enhanced kids run free. Erasers,whitecoats...they're both a big challenge. But ninja,serpentine and stone warriors? Now were have a problem. A big one,with Lloyd. Yet... The ninja would still accept him still...right?
1. A Angels Mercy

CHAPTER ONE; A Angels Mercy.

It's been six years. Every day the same. Needles,knives,cries of pain and anger. I dread the color white. Night and day seems to blend in this laboratory. My name is Nova,and I'm an experiment. I was born human,plain and simple. Everything changed on my tenth birthday. I was sent to a new school,but it wasn't a school. I was _sold_ to Itex as a specimen. Now,I am 60% human,20% lion and 20% eagle. I've also met Flair,Scalena,Abby,Tara and a little kid named Lloyd. Flair is twenty and she's been crossed with a fox. Oddly,she has the ears of a fox and her hair is red with black at the ends. Same with her ears and tails. She has nine tails. She also has five pups,like her they are crossed with a fox. There's the eldest,Rose. Second there's Star,who's hair,tails and ears are pitch black. Then there's Cream who's fur is a cream color. Next is Shard,the only boy plus a albino 'fox'. Lastly,there's Mercy. She's only six months,and has already felt what it's like to be a experiment. She has two little pure white wings. Next is Scalena,who has been crossed with a,doy,snake. Her real name was Joy,but once she changed she decided her name should change too. She has instead of legs a long golden tail. Her hair is pretty much yellow. Abby has been crossed with a spider. She has eight pitch black spider arms sticking out of her back,and her short hair is black with red streaks. I've never seen her eyes. Tara has been crossed with a cheetah. Her hair is yellow with spots,and she has patches of fur. Her eyes are like a cheetahs as well. She has a cheetahs tail,paws(plus claws) and ears to match. Lastly,there's sweet Lloyd. He's from a place called Ninjago,and he is still human. He said he got caught in the mountains. I feel bad for him,soon he's gonna be like us. Like me. My appearance is...odd. I'm human from the waist up,not minding the wings on my back. I have amber eyes and long blonde hair. I guess it's my mane. From my waist down...I'm a lioness. I'm like a liontaur with wings. It's fun,being different. I'll admit it,but I could do without the whitecoats(as us mutants call them) putting needles in my arms every freaking second. I could do without the lack of sunlight and freedom. Really,I could. But fate seems to think I'm kidding. I'm Nova,I'm a mutant,and this is my story.

It's been two hours now. They took Mercy away. Flair has been as crazy as a ticked-off mother bear while Scalena and I have been keeping the pups calm. Lloyd is just as nervous,he thinks he's next. Abby and Tara is watching the doors for any signs that she's coming back. "They're coming!" I hear Tara call out to us. Flair is at her cage door in a instant. Yep,I said cage. We are kept in cages,underground. Being experimented on. Can someone please tell me how we're still alive? The doors swing open and a body is tossed into Flair's cage. It's Mercy,and she's not moving. "Mercy...? Mercy,honey it's time to wake up." Flair's voice sounds broken,she's holding Mercy now. I feel bile rise in my throat,I think I'm going to be sick. Tara walks over to Flair. "F-Flair...she's not moving..." Tara's voice is nothing more than a whisper. No...not her. Not Mercy. She's only six months! Flair is on the verge of tears,same with all of us. Even me,and I've thought I had no more tears left. "No...no!" Flair screams. "Mercy,please! Wake up!" She's sobbing,and I feel a rage building up in me. They...they made her suffer...this isn't over. Yet,one thought remains in me. One peaceful,knowing thought. Mercy has wings,angel wings. She's at peace now. She doesn't have to feel anymore pain.  
I swear I'm going to claw whoever did this to her. She didn't deserve it


	2. Another Day Not In Paradise

CHAPTER TWO; Another Day Not In Paradise

It's been two days, since Mercy's death. Flair refuses to eat and has grown weaker, while my rage has grown stronger. I constantly pace back and forth in my cell, waiting until the moment is right. My ears perk up, as I hear the door swing open. What do they want now? Oh, it's Roy. I know him by name, since he's my 'personal' whitecoat. Ugh, he's as annoying as- "Nova, come here please," Roy interrupts my thoughts. I stalk up to the metal bars. At least, I think they're metal. They could be diamond and I wouldn't be able to tell the difference.  
He smiles and,just as I get within reach,sticks a needle into my arm. Great...my turn to get tested on. I feel the whole world turn as my legs shake. Just as i feel the floor rush up to me,my sight goes dark.

I wake up in a pure white room. My wings are pulled out to their full wingspan,which is about twenty feet. My front left paw has been pulled out in front of me,a iron grip on its wrist. _Oh,joy. My sweet sweet friend Ari is back. Time for a little fun..._ For those of you who do not know Ari,two things. One,you are very very lucky and Two,he is a seven year old boy that is as strong as a full grown man. He has been crossed with a wolf,anyone like him is called a eraser. To be honest,the name sucks. I think the whitecoats could be a bit more creative. "Hey,Ari. How's it-?" _BOOM_! I feel a bolt of electricity race through my veins. Crap,it's not Ari. I look down at my now throbbing paw to see a hand cuff attached to it. Attached to the hand cuff is a wire that leads to the wall. Then,I hear a robotic voice. "Specimen 914-6 is awake." It seems to say to whoever. "Yeah,I'm up. Your point?" I growl at the voice. It speaks again. "Specimen 914-6 has the ability to communicate." Ok,now I'm insulated. "Why am I hear?!" My roar echoes off the walls of the room. "Being analysis on specimen 914-6 to see abilities,weak points and intelligence."_Uh,say what? What was that supposed to mean...?_ My mind races for answers._BOOM_! The electricity is back,only this time it doesn't stop. I feel fire raging in my blood,making my claws unsheathe themselves and latch onto the ground. Griping it in pain. Was this what happened to Mercy? Was this what she felt? I roar again as I see new...memories,I guess. They never happened,but they feel real. Almost...like they belong. A flash of light and I see the first memory...  
_BOOM_  
_I'm racing across a field,something is after me. Fire is raging in my blood as I leap into the air. I unfurl my wings and roar,making even the sky shake. I feel...I feel like nothing can stop me. I look down to see what's chasing me. Erasers. I let out a battle cry and dive-bomb them. As I do,time itself seems to slow down. Wait...it did! I made time slow down!_  
_BOOM_  
Yeow! That hurt! Did that really happen? No,I've never been outside the School in six years...oh,no. It's happening again...  
_BOOM_  
_I'm lurking in the shadows of a volcano. The heat feels normal,as though I was born in fire. There are people talking,I see them. I see there every move. Their breathing,their words practically. This is getting creepy...why haven't they seen me? I'm freaking huge! I don't think it would be possible to NOT notice me. Wait,one just looked at me. He's clearly not blind,but he still can't see me. It...it's like I'm...invisible._  
_BOOM_  
Argh! Holy cow how many times are they going to do this to me?! It...it hurts! It doesn't even make sense...I've never been in a volcano! The cord lights up again,and I prepare myself for a memory attack...  
_BOOM_  
_I'm in the water now,sharks all around me. I'm trying to swim,but they're getting closer. I dove underneath the surface,and now I see what's truly circling me. More mutants. They've been crossed with fish,Sharks,whales and dolphins. I take in a breath...hold up,I'm breathing underwater! But how-?!_  
_BOOM_  
My head is pounding. How many more freaking times am I going to go through this?! Oh,no...not again...  
_BOOM_  
_I'm walking amongst a crowd of people. I can...well,I can hear them talking but lips aren't moving. I walk up to someone and ask what's going on,only...my lips aren't moving as well. I'm THINKING this,yet I can hear him reply. Telepathy?!_  
_BOOM_  
Ok,that's it! I rear up on my hind paws,tearing the cord out of the wall. Sirens blare as I stand my ground. The word ERROR is being repeated over and over again. Soon...everything is black.

"WAKE UP!" I leap to my paws. I'm back in my cage,was it all a dream. No,it wasn't. My friends fear-stricken faces tell me otherwise. Suddenly,it dawns upon me. A evil smile grows on my face.  
"Girls and boys...I know how we're getting out of here."


	3. Losing Humanity Is A Price For Freedom

CHAPTER THREE; Losing Humanity Is A Price For Freedom...

I knew how to get out,it was simple. "We have powers along with our...enhanced forms." I always try to avoid the word mutant. It was a habit. "We just need to learn how to master them,that's all." The girls seemed fairly impressed,yet a look at Lloyd told me he was nervous about something. Tara picked up on it,just as quickly as me. "Lloyd...what's wrong?" Her voice was a purr as she went and sat down by him. "I...I don't get it. Why haven't I been experimented on yet? Am I just some kind of prisoner here?" Lloyd's voice had a slight whine to it,his green eyes looked close to crying. _He's scared of what's to come..._ that thought echoed in my head. "Lloyd,be glad you haven't been experimented on. Look at the cost on if you do,you lose your humanity pretty much." Abby speaks up from the back,her cage seems to be in the darkest part of the room. Sadly,she's right. Even if we did escape we could never enter human life again. Yet...we're free of burdens most would have to worry about. Is losing humanity the price for freedom? "Nova! We need a plan if we're to get out of here." Flair calls over to me,holding her pups close. Scalena was in the cage with her,helping her feed Shard. "Right,ok ok...I've got a plan. All we need to do is-" BAM! The door to the room swings open,and a whitecoat walks in. Two,whitecoats actually. Odd...they never do that unless..._No...No!_ "Tara keep them away from Lloyd! Abby,Scalena get them tangled up!" I knew Flair couldn't fight. Not without risking her pups. I growled at the whitecoats and unfurled my wings,making myself larger in appearance. It works on erasers,but not on whitecoats. I unsheathed my claws,waiting for their move. One whitecoat backed up,the other took a step forward. "Step away from the newbie,mutant. You must obey." His voice was proud,prideful and annoying. _I bet he thinks he's the leader of the world or something._ "Well,then. Listen up,you pathetic whitecoat. I'm not backing down,I have a will and a bloody mind so why don't you back off and let us go. If you honestly think you own us,your wrong. We own ourselves,so back the frick off." I've taken a step forward,my eyes narrowing. The whitecoat smirks,like he finds me amusing. "Good speech,you'll make a nice leader. Now be a good girl and step away. If I remember correctly,you were sold to us. We do own you,you have no will. You must do as we say,otherwise you'll be punished. So be a good kitty and sit." His voice still keeps that dismissing tone. I can't take it anymore. I rear up on my hind paws and lunge at him,causing everything to go into chaos. I can't remember half of what happened. All I do remember is someone screaming and yelling for help. Then darkness. When I woke up,everyone was passed out. Abby was put in a small cage,Tara has her claws unsheathed and I could see scratch marks on the door. Flair was awake,how did I miss that. Lloyd...he's gone. "Flair,what happened?" Her eyes glowed in the dark as she looks over at me. Her voice was no more than a whisper. "They took him...Lloyd's gone."

Author's note: Ok,fellow FanFiction writers. I want to know what Lloyd sould be crossed with! Just give me a animal. Any animal! Please?


	4. Lloydthat's you,right?

Chapter Four: Lloyd...that's you,right?

Tara woke up moments before I discovered the truth; the whitecoats have taken Lloyd. Only one question is in my own mind. Well,two in all honesty...

Number one; What's going to happen to Lloyd?

Number two: How are we ever going to escape this horror land?

INo mu-enhanced being is going to be left behind,I'll make sure of that. Even if I get caught again...I'll never leave someone behind./I I can hear sobs coming from a cell. Tara is crying,her whole body shaking. Ever since Lloyd came here the two never left each others side,I can only imagine how hard this is for her. Abby has a hand on Tara's shoulder,trying to comfort her. Even though to most Abby would seem like a closed off girl,once you get to know her she is a very sweet and caring girl. Scalena and Flair are pacing,I can tell each have there separate thoughts.

Scalena is probably trying to figure out a way to escape this place while Flair is most likely thinking of ways to calm us down. Flair,since she has her own kids,is the mom in the group. Sure,I often tried to be the mom in the group,but I guess I'll settle for 'the girl who will kick someone's butt if they hurt a single inch of someone she cares about'. I look over at our little pups,wondering how they are coping with this. My thoughts are always on them,since they are the youngest.

Shard is curled up sleeping,poor baby. He's lost a sister,we might lose Lloyd...No,I can't think like that. Lloyd is brave,he'll pull through. We always do,so he should to. Cream is looking over at me,giving that innocent smile she always has on. II swear if the whitecoats do ANY-FREAKING-THING to her.../I Her smile shifts to a confused frown,as though she heard me. I didn't say that out loud,did I? No,if I did Flair would be giving me a long,cold stare for almost making threats while her kids are watching. I look over at Star and Rose. They're huddled in a corner,both backs turned to me. It sounds like they're...giggling?

The door swings open and we're all on our feet-or tail,in Scalena's case-watching carefully. Even the pups are up,including Shard. Rose and Star are smiling while walking up to the bars. IOh,boy...they are planning something.../I A whitecoat comes in with...Lloyd! He's alive,and...restrained? He's tossed into a cell with Abby and Tara. Speaking of Tara,she takes a swing at the whitecoat,clawing his hand. He pulls it back,yelling in pain. "You deserved that,you piece of...crap!" I can tell she wanted to use another colorful word,but Flair gave her a steely glare that said 'watch your tongue'. The whitecoat looked at her with mild fear. Rose stood up on her tippy toes-she's short for her age-and grabbed his coat. The whitecoat looked down at her,smiling.

"And what do you think your doing,you little twit?" His smile was sickening.

"Oh,nothing much. Just giving you what you deserve." With that,his coat caught fire. I couldn't help it,I started laughing. Here,I had just seen sweet Rose set a whitecoat's coat on fire. Wait...she set it on fire!

"Nova was right! We have powers!" I can hear Abby cheer. The whitecoat runs out of the room,screaming. Ten seconds pass before we're all laughing,even Lloyd. Shard,who somehow managed to sleep through all of the chaos,saw Lloyd and giggled. Oh,gosh Shard is so cute when he giggles. Tara...she clung to him like no tomorrow. Lloyd just smiled and hugged her,they look so cute together. I guess this just proves that even in the darkest of places we can still smile.

"Y-yeah...um,Tara? Could you stop squeezing so tight? My back hurts..." Lloyd's voice came out cracked and dry. I felt every muscle in my body tighten at those words. That was the exact same feeling I had when my wings were first attached.

"Lloyd,let me see your back." Scalena must have been thinking the same as me when she said that. Lloyd,now worried,turned around. Even in the dark,I could see two long cuts down his shirt.

"Lloyd,do you feel any different besides your back hurting?" I asked. He nodded his head quickly,frowning.

"I feel like there's something connected to my back...why?" Now everyone was paying close attention to us,if they weren't before. I carefully touched Lloyd's back,and felt feathers. I found the tip of them,and pulled gently. At that,two large green wings unfurled from Lloyd's back. They were,as I said, a emerald green with black at the edges. There was also a bit of silver,which I decided was a good idea to touch. I pulled back quickly,a small cut on my hand.

"No-no!" I heard Cream gasp. She has the habit of calling people by their first two letters,or three in some cases. Lloyd looked at his new wings with a mix of horror,fear and awe. I could tell Tara was excited at the fact that Lloyd now has wings. Abby kept looking Lloyd over,as though trying to tell if he has more 'different limbs'.

"File file file!" I heard Star chant as she held up a paper.

"The whitecoat left this behind..." Tara grabbed it quickly and read it over. "It's Lloyd's file...it even has the powers he's going to get!" Tara laughs and smiles,looking more excited than I've seen her since Lloyd got taken away.

"Really? Like what?" Lloyd read the file,too. Only,he read it out loud so we could all here. "Name of test subject; Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. Mutations; 96% human,2% bird,1% chameleon and 1%...snake?!" Lloyd shouted the last bit,clearly surprised. As we all were. There was only one thing I can say now...

"Lloyd,I think it's time you learned how to fly."


	5. Flying Lessons

Chapter five; Flying Lessons

It's been...hmm,I'm going to guess six,maybe seven hours since we all found out Lloyd has wings. Besides that,we've also learned a few other things. I'll list them here.

One: Lloyd has two types of feathers,normal ones which are green tipped in black and then there's silver ones,which are as sharp as heck and can indeed cut you.

Two: those silver feathers,yeah...if Lloyd 'flicks' his wings they shoot off and then regrow. Like freaking _throwing knives_!

That's pretty much it,besides the whole Rose-lit-a-whitecoat's-coat-on-fire thing. Now,since the whole group has time,we are going to help Lloyd learn to fly. This outta be fun...

~~~magic time-skip to Lloyd's first flight attempt~~~

"Ok,Lloyd...you sure about this?" Tara asks Lloyd. I'll be honest,I'm nervous about this,too. I told Lloyd a few tips on 'keeping his wings angled' and 'keep yourself as narrow as possible'. Yet,I'm still worried. I see Lloyd shifting from foot to foot nervously,furling and unfurling his wings.

"Y-Yeah,I'm sure about this. I want to get used to these." Lloyd flaps his wings a couple of times,smiling like he was saying what was his favorite candy.

"Alright,listen closely Lloyd. Since this is your first time trying to fly,it's best if we just try gliding. Like this." I took a couple of bounding leaps before unfurling my wings,gliding a bit before landing. "You got it?" I turn my eyes to Lloyd,who's got mischief shining in his eyes._ This won't end well..._

"Yep,got it." With that,Lloyd took off running,jumped,then unfurled his wings and started beating them. He wasn't going to listen,he was going to just fly. After flying as high as he could,Lloyd shot his wings back and a few silver feathers went flying. He also went diving to the ground,which he tried to catch himself. He didn't,and winded up falling right on his rear end. Everyone had different reactions. Tara had to keep herself from laughing,I just sighed and shook my head,Abby was laughing and she wasn't bothering to hide it,Flair was covering her mouth with her hands in mid-gasp,and Scalena...yeah,she just remained calm.

"Ok...you need practice. I'm pretty sure I said to only glide." I smirk,watching Lloyd stand up.

"Yeah,yeah...it was so worth it."


	6. A New Dawn

Chapter Six: A New Dawn

It's been six weeks,and they haven't been dull ones. I'll give you a break down on what's been going on, for the first two weeks I've been teaching Lloyd how to fly. Even the whitecoats helped(Read; in there own,horrible ways.) He's learning pretty good,and yes I said learning. He knows the basics,but no tricky death-defying stuff yet. Next two weeks,more experiments on us. I was put through constant mind and physical tests. Such as; jumping over ten feet of water(I came pretty close,nine feet and a half. I even dunked a couple of whitecoats), gliding for a while,and mazes. Freaking mazes.

Scalena got off lucky,she was put through mental tests only,mazes included. She had to figure out certain scenarios and questions. I'm willing to bet my left wing that the problems were ones the whitecoats couldn't figure out themselves. Flair was the same,but her pups...yeah...

A whitecoat managed to get a black eye. That should just explain it flat out.

Lloyd was tested physically only. His wings were examined,too. Apparently they hadn't planned on the knife-like silver feathers,or that they can shoot out at them if they decide to tug at his wings. I gave Lloyd a high-five for hitting one. A few whitecoat's insisted that Lloyd and I be clipped,but the big boss said it would "dull the entertainment". If I ever get the chance I'll show him what he should've dulled...

Moving on,the week after those we tried to find out our powers. I'll give a small list below.

Tara: Can run to places in the blink of an eye(must be in reasonable range,like a cheetah)

Scalena: Extremely smart,is able to work out any enemies move before they make it.

Abby: She can blend into the darkness pretty darn good,she's almost invisible.

Nova(Moi): Well,I'm not sure. I had a few visions of what could be my powers,but I'm not to sure.

Flair: Exactly as her name implies,she's able to shoot fire from her hands and her tails 'flare' up when she's angry or scared.

Lloyd: Except for the whole silver feathers,we don't know squat.

Star: No clue,we're still working on it.

Rose: Shes a mommy's girl. Able to shoot fire out of her hands.

Cream: Pretty much the same as Star.

Shard: Ditto for Cream and Star.

That's the rundown on who's got what powers. Now,for the final week. We've been hatching a escape plan,which is going to happen tonight. Which,by definition,is in a few minutes.

I pace back and forth,my paws gently skidding against the dirty ground. My ears are tuned in,I can hear a whitecoat coming down the hall. Everyone knows the plan,which is why Star,Rose,Cream and Shard are bundled in Flair's tails. Everyone plays a role. My job is to make sure everyone gets out,plain and simple. Scalena's job is pretty much open as many cage doors as she can,Flair's is to keep the group safe,Lloyd and Tara's jobs are to keep each other safe( trust me,if you mess with one of them the other gets involved ASAP).

A whitecoat,just one this time,opens the door to our little 'den' and walks over to Abby. In response,she backs up as far as she can forcing the whitecoat to walk into the cage.

"Now,now...this'll only hurt,oh...a lot." He reaches for something in his pocket. Not good.

"NOW!" I let loose a roar and tackle him to the ground,everyone else makes a break for it,including me. We race down a hallway,heck I don't know where we are. Everywhere is bleach white,and it's killing me. I hear howling behind us,and I know we're in trouble.

"Keep running! We can't give up now!" I see...no,it can't be...the exit.

I can see the freaking exit behind a eraser. He...isn't like most erasers though. He has wolf ears and a wolf tail,plus amber eyes. Besides that,he isn't a eraser. He's got pitch black hair and it covers his right eye. He also looks like trouble. I run up to him and we look each other in the eye.

"Move,I don't want to hurt you." I keep my voice calm,despite the fact that the howling and yelling is getting louder...

"T-Take me with you...please. I...I don't want to be a weapon..." His voice is faint,he can't be older then twelve. I just nod my head and pick him up. He flinches at my touch,but I set him on my lion half.

"Hold on." Then,we take off running. All ten of us. It's nighttime,but the moonlight makes it seem like day compared to what was in that place. We're in the forest,surrounded by large pines.

"Nova! Cave!" Abby points at a large cave,it'll have to do for the night. We all go inside,everyone but me. I climb up on top to see if I can't see anything. I do.

There is a bog about ten miles from here,and that's only a guess. Then,I look to the sky,where I watch the sun rise.

We're free,it's a new dawn.


End file.
